Lina Cooper
|image = Image:Almostsurvived.jpg |imagewidth = 100 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 8384 (Deck 05) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = OC |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = almostsurvived |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Akivara }} Lina is of European descent ("white"), not particularly pale, nor tan, with brown hair and grey-blue eyes; her hair was once waist-length, but she cut it short due to circumstances; she will almost certainly grow it out again during her stay on the Elegante. She has a small frame, but is heavier than she looks due to a bit of muscle. When she chooses to wear make up, it is subtle, and her sense of style tends to loose, sensible clothes; T-shirts and jeans, mostly. She does like jewelry, however, and has a necklace consisting of a malachite star on a silver chain that's currently in her pocket. Canon Information Lina comes from a fictional version of Earth, and is pretty much a normal human being. She grew up in a relatively rural area in Northeastern Texas, adopted at birth by a normal, loving family. She was always a bit of a tomboy, becoming slightly less so as first puberty, then young adulthood turned her more feminine. As soon as she was old enough to own first an air rifle, then an actual firearm, legally, she entered into competitive shooting sports; she did well, but couldn't be called a prodigy or genius in any sense of the term. Her life was changed drastically in her third year of college. A virus, altered by humans, that was being used for research was stolen, and accidentally released to the public; a virus that could be spread via sharing of fluids (and touch, under certain circumstances), and spread between different species (only affecting humans, however), though it did not last very long outside a living organism. Because the virus's symptoms were so overlooked at first -- wounds healing slower and slower, violent tendencies slowly increasing, a craving for meat -- it was able to spread quite a bit before anyone noticed it. Then, the second stage kicked in; those infected lost their minds completely, willing to attack anyone or anything to satisfy their craving for flesh, while their own cells slowly decomposed, as if dead (the virus would indeed slowly kill them over the course of a few weeks, but not until so much damage had been done that it was a moot point). Basically, it was a zombie apocalypse. Coming back from Spring Break to find her home empty and the nearest town completely overrun, she took weapons and supplies and set out to find her family and other survivors. She found them, though in-fighting and infection by the virus killed many of them; Lina comes to the MS Elegante post-death, after being shot by an ally who feared she may have been infected. Abilities/Powers: Other than skill with shooting guns and being able to clean and somewhat maintain them, Lina has a few skills she was forced to learn during the zombie apocalypse; she is cool-headed in a heavy situation and knows how to survive when things get rough. She also has some upper body strength, and has amateur-level, mostly worthless knowledge in a variety of areas due to being a bit of a bookworm. Strength: Weakness: Personality: Extra: Elegante You are here. Relationships Kage: Gay for Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:OCs